fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
King Archon (Anime War)
Summary Archon is a character created by MaSTAR Media with his original design made by Neoluce, and is the fusion of all 5 Evil Gods (Zarama, Demigra, Coycutus, Sebas, and Mare) after Zarama was able to absorb Omni energy from Goku's 100x Mega Kamehameha. Which is enough to fuse into an entity with no Omni "limiters." Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B, likely 2-A Name: Archon, Evil Omni King, the Dark One Origin: Anime War Gender: Male Age: Presumably a few minutes Classification: Evil God Fusion, the Ultimate Warrior Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Chi Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, presumably Regeneration (Low-Mid. Mare regenerated half of his body in seconds, and is a part of Archon), Absorption (Via Dark Siphoning), Enhanced Senses supplemented by Ki Sensing, Can redirect most conventional attacks with Ki, Longevity, Explosion Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God"), Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Instinctive Reaction Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Stated by Whis to be thousands of times above everyone fighting the evil gods, which include Beerus, Goku, Vegeta, Whis, who are all far superior to their canon counterparts who are able to destroy one or more entire universes.) likely Multiverse level+ (Omni Gods with no "limiters" such as Zeno are stated to have infinite power by MaSTAR Media, the creator of Anime War. Archon comments on the "infinite energy" flowing through him. his presence are said to be ripping space of the whole multiverse who even the Great Priest is having a hard time keeping the multiverse intact) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be far superior to Whis. Killed Natsu without anyone except Vegeta being able to see.) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ ''' '''Durability: Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ ''' '''Stamina: Extremely high. Limitless against God ki users. Range: Standard melee range. Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ with attacks/shockwaves and ki blasts. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: Dark siphoning only works on God ki users. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dark Siphoning: Dark Siphoning is the ability created by the evil gods to absorb the power of divine beings. With this, Archon can absorb divine ki, and add it to his own power, becoming dramatically stronger while weakening the opponent. As he adapts, he is soon able to siphon energies passively without having a god attack him in melee or energy attacks. * '''Ultra Instinct: '''Ultra Instinct is the ultimate technique of gods, where he is able to increase his speed and power. However, he can use this at will due to his status as an Omni King. Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Anime War Category:Characters